Time-Warp Anyone?
by Toushirou7lover
Summary: If you were asked to go back and save your family. At the cost of your own life, would you? or would you let your family and world burn?
1. The Man

Chapter 1 - The Man

She woke to the sound of Lucien growling. Instantly she was on high alert.

"What is it?"

He jumped off the bed slowly making his way to the window, hackles up and still growling. She slowly makes her way off the bed to follow him, cautiously pulling the curtain to the side she peeks across the street and sees nothing. She shrugs and goes to drop the curtain, but movement in her front lawn causes her to stop and look. Standing there, was a man. A man she had been seeing in her dreams all week.

"What the hell?" She whispers. "Who are you?" She says to herself.

"A messenger."

She quickly drops the curtain and jumps back as his reply comes from all around her.

"Careful." He laughs as she bumps into him and tries to get away.

Darting a glance at Lucien she notices he is frozen mid growl at the window. She runs her hand through his mane and grips it to steady herself.

"What do you want?" She demands.

"I'm here to summon you."

"Summon me where?"

"That I cannot tell you."

She scoffs. "If you can't tell me then I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Your cooperation is not needed, although it would make things easier."

Rolling her eyes she lets go of Lucien and points to the door. "I don't know who you are, why you're here, or where you're from, but I'm not going anywhere with a strange man who thinks it's okay to barge into a girls bedroom in the middle of the night without permission. Leave. Before I get angry."

"Elliot, The Powers That Be, and Canada."

"What?"

"You asked who, why, where. I answered."

"Thats…" She runs a hand through her bed head. "Nevermind. The PTB huh? Haven't heard from them in a long time. What do they want now?"

"That's not for me to know."

Sighing, she makes her way to the door. "Fine, just let me get Luciens' leash."

"You cannot bring the beast."

"I can do whatever I want. If they don't allow me to bring him, they can forget getting my help."

Elliot looked at the large dog standing at the window with fear in his eyes. "Fine."

She left to retrieve the leash. When she came back Elliot was on the far side of the room. When she clipped Lucien, he waved his hand and Lucien spun and his growls picked up in volume.

"Heel."

Lucien instantly quieted and moved to sit beside her ankle.

"Now, Lulu."She brushed her hand over his head. "Let's see what the losers want."

She didn't notice Lucien roll his eyes, because she was too distracted by Elliot appearing before her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This may feel a little wierd."

"I can handle…"

She didn't get to finish before her stomach dropped and the floor beneath her disappeared. She didn't notice she had closed her eyes until Lucien brushed himself against her side.

"Sorry." She opened her eyes to a white room, with two young adults standing across from her. One was Elliot.

"Welcome, Emlyn."


	2. Her Quest

Chapter 2 - Her Quest

Emlyn

"Welcome, Emlyn."

I laugh. "Well now, couldn't trust anyone to actually bring me back? Had to come yourself?"

Elliot looked perplexed. "No, we took on these looks because they seemed the least harmless. We have learned that you do not appreciate it when we take the form of a loved one."

"No, I don't. Now, why am I here?"

"We have asked you here because we have a request."

I roll my eyes. _Do they think I'm stupid?_ "Yes, I realize that. What is your request? The faster I know the faster I can get back to bed."

"If you choose to take the request you will not be going home."

"Oh? Sounds interesting. You sending me to a hellmouth?"

The female smiled. "Ah, you could say that." She looked at her partner. "The adventure we are sending you on may be your last." She made eye contact with me as she ended her sentence.

"So? You say that everytime."

"This time it could possibly be true. We are not sure if we will be able to retrieve you after you achieve your goal."

"Well, it's not like I've got much back home worth coming back to anyway. So tell me. What. Is. This. Mission." I used air quotes on the last word and added a tad of sarcasm.

"We need you to go back in time and make sure the timeline is not changed. Well much. We cannot expect things to change a little if we send you back, but we need the big events to relatively stay the same."

"Huh?" _What are they talking about._

"The First has decided he did not want to be defeated. He has gone back to the time he was defeated to try and change the outcome."

 _What?!_ "How is that even possible?!"

"The First could be considered the dark version of us." She explained. "If we can send you back, he would be able to find a way as well."

I grabbed Lucien's mane and felt him stiffen. I looked down and patted his head. "Sorry buddy."

He snorted and tapped my hand with his nose.

"We are hoping to send you back to a couple days before the original fight. We are hoping you would be able to help out the original Slayer and her friends defeat The First. If you are successful, you should be able to come home. If not, you will need to stay to help with the fallout or you will be stuck forever." Elliot, but not Elliot said.

 _God. I'll get to see them again._ "Is there anything else I should know?"

"No, just help defeat The First and we will do the rest."

"Perfect. I always loved me a good fight." I looked down at Lucien. "You ready for an adventure?"

"You may not bring the mutt." Lady Power said.

"I will do as I please. Lucien is not only my guard, but also my best friend. I will not leave him behind."

Lady Power looked like she was about to argue, but Elliot not Elliot raised his hand. _I need a new name for him._

"You may bring the mutt, but we do not know if he will make the trip with you."

"Well, I'd rather try than leave him here with you."

"Fine." He waved his hand and a portal appeared to his right. "Goodluck."

I strolled passed him. "Luck is for losers. I won't need it."

For the second time that night, I felt my stomach drop and I walked through the portal.


	3. Not in Kansas Anymore

Chapter 3 - Not in Kansas Anymore

Emlyn

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I wake up to the sounds of footsteps walking towards me. Groaning I lift myself to my hands and knees. "Ugh. This is not my day."

"Hello there pretty lady. Need some help?"

I look up to see 3 teenagers walking towards me. _Vampires._ "Sure, can you tell me the date?"

"Sure darling." one of the vampires move to grab her arm. "It's the day you die!" The group all changed into their demon faces at the end of his sentence.

"Aaahhhh!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Help me!"

"No one is going to help you." He throws me against a wall. "It's just us and…" Before he could finish his sentence I stabbed him through the heart with my stake.

"Really? That was too easy." I look up at the two other vampires, while dusting off my jacket. "So, who's next? And please make it a challenge this time."

Growling they both launch themselves at me. I easily evade them and put a stake through the back of one of them as he flies by.

I pretend to yawn. "Boring."

The final vampire glares at me. He slowly makes his way towards me and I finally get the fight I was looking for. After about 10 minutes I start to hear barking that is drawing closer and closer to the alley. _Well, I'm glad Lucien made it. Not sure what I would have done without him._ The next thing I know I'm coughing up dust.

"Really?" I look down at Lucien. "You went and ruined my super."

Lucien yipped and started back towards the entrance of the alley.

"Time to figure out where we are." I walk out into the street, only to run straight into a familiar face.

"Oh, sorry." The deep voice says. Instantly my body is on high alert.

"Angel?"

Angel looks down at me with confusion written all over his face. "Do I know you?"

I quickly backpedal. "I go to school with Buffy, she's talked about you a couple times."

A smile lights up his face.

 _Ugh. I can see why Dad hates him._

"Really? What has she said?"

"Just stuff. Look I've got to get going, got homework to finish. Common Lucien!" I wave as I walk further into the street and notice the alleyway I was in was behind the Bronze. I look down at Lucien who still has his eyes trained on Angel. I run my hand through his fur to calm him. "Hey. Just ignore him. He's not going to try and take you away from me again. I'll kill him before he could even look at you the wrong way." fell his hackles lower. "That's better. Now," I look back towards the entrance of the Bronze. "I've got to go in there, and I'm assuming the place has a no pets policy. Think you could keep a low profile till I'm done?"

A low growl was my response. "Yes, I know you can take care of yourself." I smile down at him. "Just be safe. I'll meet you at the graveyard in 30. Then we can get super." Lucien bobs his head in agreement then takes off towards the shadows. _See you soon._

I push open the door to the Bronze and was instantly assaulted with the smell of stale beer and sweat. _Gross. How can people deal with this stench?_ I look around and see if I can find any of the scooby's. _Well, I can't just expect them to be here. It's not like they were here every night._ I make my way to the bar and hop onto a stool as a group of girls vacate them.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asks.

"I'll have a pornstar."

He laughs as he walks away to make my drink.

"You'll be a pornstar when I'm through with you."

I roll my eyes and turn my head to look at the guy sitting beside me. "Really? That's the line you want to go with?"

He shrugs. "Got your attention, didn't it?"

I extend my hand. _Well, I can at least use him to get the information I want._ "Emlyn. My friends call me Em."

He smiles shaking my hand. "Dave. My friends call me Dave."

I laugh. "Unique."

"Quite."

"That'll be 5.75$" The bartender says as he sets my drink in front of me.

"Put it on my tab." Dave smiles at me. "Can't have a girl this pretty be buying her own drinks."

"Thanks." I take a sip of my drink.

"So, what does a pornstar taste like?"

"Regret."

He laughs. "So what brings you to the Bronze on such a lovely evening?"

"I'm in town visiting a relative. Was told this is where I could find her." A flash of blonde in my peripheral has me looking to my left. _Spike?_ I turn back to my companion. "What brings you to the Bronze?"

Smiling brightly he looks me over. "Why, beautiful young women like yourself."

"Ha ha." I down my drink. "Well, I should probably start looking for Buffy. Maybe I'll see you later?" I put my hand on his arm to hopefully charm him into answering my next question without really thinking about it.

"Hopefully." He smiles broadly.

I start to walk away. "Oh! I forgot, what's the date today? I've been driving for a while and can't quite remember what day it is."

"Ah. September 29th in the wonderful year of 1997!"

 _1997!? What! No, this can't be right._ "97?" I question.

"Yup! Now you better be going to find your family. I'll see you later." He winks at me as I walk away.

 _97? 1997!? I'm practically 6 years early! Fuck. What the hell am I going to do!?_

Making my way to the door I failed to notice the vampire step in front of me.

"Oye. Watch where you're going you stupid bint."

I instantly freeze. _Spike._ I look up at the man who had no idea at the pain that was soon about to befall him. "Sorry." I whisper as he walks away while glaring at me over his shoulder. _I need to get out of here._ I make a b line straight to the door. Then I run as fast as I can to the graveyard down the street to meet up with Lucien.


End file.
